Are you a Hero or Villain?
by lieng lieng Chanz
Summary: "Are you a hero or villain in this story ladybug, choose one" she said while bringing the knife closer to Chats neck. Paris always knew Ladybug and Chat Noir as criminals, because that's just what they always were. But when they are faced with a problem, will they choose to save themselves or others?
1. Chapter 1

Hey whom, ever is reading this thanks I appreciate it and would just like to say give my story a chance.

* * *

They ran from the siren jumping on roof tops after roof tops.

"Think we can lose them M'lady" said chat noir

"Without a dought we can" she said swinging down into a hidden alley.

Then jumping into the sewers.

"I swear the more we come down hear the more it gives me the creeps" said Chat Noir as he flicked a spider of his shoulder

"Don't worry pretty boy you will manage" She said as she looked over to him flashing a white smile

"I still wonder how a good girl like you can manage to pull all this off" He said while swinging his cash filled bag around

"You know my rule I will never tell you why I do this or who I am" said Ladybug as she started to speed up

"Sorry" chat whispered as he keep following ladybug not wanting to say another word when then suddenly he remembered what had happened the previous week.

* * *

" _say ladybug why do you always take apart diamond necklace's" said chat as he watched her finagle to take out the diamonds_

 _"I don't know, but you could say I really don't need it" she said as she but some diamond's in a bunch of different bags then adding in a few 20$ bills_

 _"Some day you could take the time to tell me the story... you know about why you don't need it" he said cautiously not wanting to trigger her. Of course he loves her he really dose but he knows more about his lady than anyone else. Maybe he might not know who she is under the mask but he sure knows how she can be quite 'emotional'._

 _"Someday" she said smiling as she left there hideout._

 _Chat just stayed put on his spot on the couch in the room his lady was just in and he watched as the pink glow came fro under the door the listened to her foot steps with his spot on hearing the make sure that she was far enough away so they wont in into each other. Sure he can open the door and see who she is but he likes not knowing its like a fun game to him._

 _-Later-_

 _Chat sat at the top of a very old orphanage building he remembered how when he was smaller and was having a photo shoot in the area he would play with the kids here. He remembered his one first friend Isabelle she would always complain how she would never be adopted and have a family . Sad thing is she never was one day she just stopped coming out to play. But since he had is miraculous now he would often sit on the roof of the neighboring building and listen to her breathing. he heard rumor's at his school that once he got there she just stopped coming.\_

 _Some people thought she was dead leaving notes at her locker say that they miss her but he knew she was alive._

 _Suddenly snapping out of his day dream he say...LADYBUG go up to her window and knock._

 _Isabelle got p looking really sleepy but the moment she say ladybug she smiled and rushed to the window and opened it._

 _"Ladybug you came back again, thank u so much for last time I was able to start going to this really nice school and buy presents for the rest of the children"_

 _"Really that's great that our finally going back and getting your education, any ways I have another gift" Said ladybug as she handed over 2 brown paper bags"_

 _"more money" Said Isabelle taking the bag_

 _"Yes" Said ladybug as she took out her yo-yo_

 _"Thank you" she said just before ladybug left_

* * *

"Hey what are u smiling about" Said Ladybug as she unlocked to door to there hide a way, while taking a few glances at Chat.

"N-N-NOTHING" said Chat


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladybug"

"Ladybug"

"Ladybug"

Chat noir said as he repeatedly poked her cheek when she was in the middle of planning there next heist

and although chat would love to see her at work since he found it extremely attractive but he actually had to talk about something important and attention was not something she was currently giving out

With all his efforts he could only think of one thing to get her attention

"Soo..." he started

"Volpina's new suit was looking really nice. last time we talk" he said grinning trying to act as cocky , as possible

And that apparently got her attention

" what" she said sounding shock, but quickly changed her composure and went straight to acting mad instead.

" You heard me" chat said getting up from the couch he was just sitting in, and walking up to a random book case located in there base and pretended to be interested in in the literature that littered its once clean shelves

"Please, her outfits just keep getting more revealing, I don't understand why she doesn't try hitting up the stripclub, she definitely, making more there on the daily then what hawkmoth pays her in a whole week" she stated as she crossed her arms and glared at chat.

"What do you mean bugaboo, it's not like your one to talk" he teased

" my whole body is covered, nothing showing " she mumbled

" yeah like a lil teen girl running around in a black and red spandex ain't catching everyone's attention" he said

which was kinda true since every time they where on run , doing a delivery, or hanging with any of the groups they where cool with people did like to stare at her and that pissed him off

"You trying to lose that tongue" she said angrily taking a few steps closer to him but not approaching all the way

But this time he never answered he just went back to the book he grabbed earlier and skimmed the pages completely ignoring her

Which caused Ladybug to roll her eyes a chuckle, completely out of work mode now

"What was so important you had to disrupt me from my work" she asked grabbing the book from his hands and placing it back on the shelf

"Work" chat said in a joking matter

"I'm being serious" she said slowly slipping back into being stoic, which chat didn't like

"We got a call earlier someone wants help with a job, they said we get can get 30%. Which is already a lot compared to how much they intended on getting" he explains

"Nice" she said with a smile as she crossed her arms and leaned back so she was sitting on the edge of the couch the where both on earlier

" and who might this someone be" she finished

"Does it matter, from what I heard this one should be fun the odds of getting caught are real low" he said trying to convince her

"I don't wanna know that, tell me who we teaming up with, and that's a maybe" she told him

"I don't wanna" he wined

"Explain"

"Your gonna say no if I tell you" he said pouting

"No I won't" she said rolling her eyes

"Then pinkie promise" he said sticking out his pinkie to show he was being serious which caused Ladybug to laugh

"Fine" she says then hooked her pinkie with his

" I promise to not say no" she told him

yayyyyy" Chat said as he squealed like a girl

He was obviously happy and this made Ladybug giggle since he usually isn't this happy about jobs

"You got what you wanted, now tell me who we helping" she asked

And now chat looks nervous

"Well, you see..." he said not making eye contact

"Seeee?" She repeated raising an eyebrow

" you can just leave me in the dark here chat, what's up" she asked

" you gotta tell me" she finished

Chat then looked off into the distance and mumbled the last part not making eye contact

"Halkmoth"

* * *

 ** _So I completely forgot that this account exists..._**

 ** _But hey now I'm back now also shout out to my friend Asia for making all my final corrections_**


End file.
